minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Forbidden Dimension
Hi ! I'm a big Minecraft fan. You see, me and a few of my friends do not have Minecraft, while almost everyone else that I know has Minecraft. One day, I was searching for a free version of Minecraft. Then, I found a website titled:FREE MINECRAFT. I was happy and i clicked it. When it opened up it only showed one button:Download. I clicked it anyway. My PC lagged a bit. Then a scream came out of my speakers. This made me shiver. Then it opened the Minecraft.exe file. There was a game and notepad file. The file had a few gibberish in first line and a word: You are next, mortal! Then it instantly opened the game. The background was red and black. The Minecraft logo was broken and cracked. There was only one button: Die! I clicked it and it took 5 minutes to load. When it loaded the world was different. The grass was blood red, the sky was reddish black, and the trees were dark gray. In front of me was large castle. Near it was a sign with word: Forbidden Dimension castle. There was a lever. And when I clicked on lever, it opened doors. It also gave me an enchanted iron sword and chain armor. In the chat, a word appeared: Survive. In the main entrance were bunch of skeleton heads and wither skeleton heads. Then the doors behind me closed. I was shaking in fear. I tried to turn off computer but it said: You can't until you survive. If you do, your computer will never turn off. All lights during the night will no longer work, and you will die. I went to open next door. There was a lever too. It brought me to a hallway with multiple paths.There were doors with rooms, the rooms were small and each had a sign that says: Subject no.1,2,3,4 ... failed to escape. I came to a stairway. It needed a button, which was in the first room in front of door. I put the button and activated it, opening the door. I went to a top where was a button with sign: Accept the challenge.I pressed it and it brought me to a large field with a player. It looked like Steve but with full black eyes and a gold crown with splattered with blood stains. He had 20 health. He greeted himself as Forbidden King, then said this: "Do you accept the challenge? If you don't, you will die." "Yes," I replied. "Fight then, puny mortal!" he roared. Right when he said this, he brought us to small arena. He had an enchanted diamond sword and armor. While I still had the same armor and a sword, I had only half a heart until we both stopped. It was like that for 1 minute. Soon, he got bigger and doubled his health. I got bigger too, my health doubling also.When I had only half a heart I couldn't move again. "Now, it is time," he said. He charged a slow moving arrow. I mashed all the keyboard buttons. I dodged 5 of his attacks, until he was stunned and I could attack. I managed to kill him, but it wasn't over yet. A hole opened, and I got a message from Notch, which surprised me. It also said that Notch joined the game. The message said: Push him in the hole,to permanently seal the kingdom so he cannot hurt anyone anymore. After that, close your eyes since there will flashing jumpscares for 5 seconds. After that everything was normal then but I still don't want to play Minecraft. Category:Supernatural Category:Classics Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:TheMysteriousHood